Persona especial
by Nekoham
Summary: Es la escena perdida cuando Shaoran le dice a Mei Ling que ya encontró a su persona especial. Femslash.


Fandom: Card Captor Sakura (O)  
Autor: Mi persona.  
Claim: Tomoyo/ Mei Ling.  
Advertencias: Femslash, y probable OoC (pero muy poquito lo prometo ;;)

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio, y lo hago por diversión.

El día al que más le temía había llegado

El día al que más le temía había llegado. Shaoran había roto el compromiso que desde niños los había unido, y es que Mei Ling lo venía venir desde hace tiempo, pero prefirió ignorar las señales, las miradas, los sonrojos de Shaoran cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella sonreía, siempre que le agradecía. Después de un tiempo ignorar ya no fue suficiente, se hizo a la idea poco a poco, de que el castaño ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de _ella._

Prepararse para lo inminente no hizo que no le doliera, -porque si que dolía- eso era una teoría tonta que alguien inventó- y que seguramente jamás le había roto el corazón- una verdadera estupidez si le preguntaban a ella.

Y ese momento para lo que tanto se preparó, por fin llegó, fue tan doloroso y humillante como lo había imaginado-tal vez mucho más-, el castaño fue amable con ella como siempre, eso lo hacía mucho más difícil, deseó que Shaoran su hubiera portado como un patán y tener una razón para odiarle, pero no fue así. Enamorarse de alguien más no era su culpa, era de ella, de esa niña castaña y despistada a la que ni siquiera podía odiar.

Sonrió triste, "Por fin te has dado cuenta, eres lento Shaoran" fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de anunciarle que pasaría la noche con Daidouji, que le había invitado, y que era de mala educación no aceptarle y varias excusas más, porque la verdadera razón era que no podía verle, no ahora que dolía tanto.

Corrió hasta la casa de Daidouji, ella era la niña más tierna –y rara- que había conocido desde que llegó a la ciudad, desde el principio le ofreció su amistad sin importarle que ella era la rival de su mejor amiga…Kinomoto. Y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mojándole las rodillas y desahogándose con ella, llorando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, afrontando la realidad…que Shaoran ya no era suyo.

Daidouji se limitó a escucharle, acariciarle y a sufrir con ella en silencio, dos horas después con los ojos hinchados y rojos –y probablemente una severa deshidratación-se calmó, estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de sufrir, cansada de perder contra Kinomoto. Se levantó del suelo, bajo la inspección de Daidouji, con esos ojos llenos de paz, de tranquilidad…de tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-No me mires así –reclamó, no iba a permitir que alguien le tuviera lástima. Ella seguía siendo Mei Ling y no iba a permitir otra humillación. Tomoyo sonrió, una sonrisa igual de triste, amarga.

-¿Cómo es que te miro, Mei Ling?-preguntó.

-No te haga la que no sabes, me miras con… ¡con lástima!-gritó. Una gota, dos, tres gotas cayeron del rostro de Tomoyo, estaba llorando.

-No es lástima, es tristeza- se acercó a la chica y le tomó las manos.- Tu tristeza es la mía, y tu felicidad es la mía, ¿acaso no lo ves?. Por unos momentos callaron las dos. Mei Ling volvió a llorar y se le echó encima a Tomoyo, le abrazó fuerte.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Tomoyo?. Gracias

-Ya te lo dije, tu felicidad es la mía.-se separó de la chica y le miró tiernamente- Es lo que se hace por la persona especial- terminó por susurrarle. – La comida llegó, vamos a comer algo, y mira eso pasteles están de lo más deliciosos.-dijo soñadoramente.

Mei Ling asisntió, las dos se había calmado ya, estaban comiendo y platicando de todo lo sucedido- ahora sin gritos y jadeos de por medio- se sentía mejor, más tranquila, era el efecto que le producía Tomoyo.

-¡Hay, pero ya sé que te va animar!-gritó de repente Tomoyo, asustando a su invitada.

-¿Qué?

-Un desfile de modas, ¡claro!, sacaremos todos los trajes que he hecho y haremos un desfile de modas, será tan divertido, y te verás hermosa- dijo emocionada, levantándose a preparar todo lo necesario para el desfile y dejando sentada a Mei Ling que la veía asombrada.

Si que Tomoyo era la rara más linda del mundo.

¿algún comentario? Hacen a una persona feliz :'D.


End file.
